Juggerknight
Juggerknights serve as the offensive tank of Chaos, with good damage output, health, and offence. Appearance Juggerknights original armour resemble corrupted knights rather than warriors. They wield a triangular shield with sharp edges, an axe and wear a helmet with horns. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community has no numerical information on Damage or Speed (besides the Juggerknight due to the fact that the Spearton and the Juggerknight have identical stats), so these values are merely comparative. Charge Charge is the sole ability of Juggerknights. This ability costs 50 gold and 100 mana to research. When this ability is used, the Juggerknights run straight forward accessing extremely high velocity and roar a command "Charrrrrrrge". On contact with a unit during its charge, the unit will be knocked back, stunned and take damage. Its ideal use is to stun retreating units, it can also be used to stun incoming units to get an advantage. Having multiple Juggerknights charge at once against a single unit is a bad idea, the best way to use it is to have one Juggerknight charge, once the stun from the first charge wears out, have a second knight charge. This way you maximize stun. A very well placed row of 6 Juggerknights can knockback and stun a row of 6 approaching units, or 6 fleeing units. Charge requires 15 mana per use. Uses Juggerknights are a very powerful offence unit. Their role as an offensive tank let's them lead mid-game attacks while protecting more fragile units from projectiles. Juggerknights deal more damage than Speartons (unconfirmed), this makes them more suited to offensive direct confrontations. Combined with the Charge ability, the Juggerknight is a force to reckoned with. Their ability Charge also lets Juggerknights stun enemy units to get a few free attacks in, or prevent enemies from escaping. This makes them a threat to many armies. When Charge is used correctly, chaining single charge casts by single Juggerknights one after each other of on an escaping unit, you can kill that unit by denying it any chance of escape by refreshing the stun constantly, which makes Juggerknights dangerous to retreating units. Trivia *Juggerknights have a decent speed, despite their armour. * Juggerknights were called Dark Knights in the Alpha and early Beta versions of the game. *Juggerknights and Speartons share the same purpose as tanks however a battle between the two would end in a draw despite the Juggerknight's health regen because they have a slower attack speed than Speartons. *Shadowrath are likely to win one-on-one against Juggerknights, as the former's attack speed and Fixate ability can undermine the Juggerknights health regeneration. *The name "Juggerknight" is a portmanteau of the words juggernaut and knight. *Even though they are called Juggerknights in-game, they are supposed to be called Juggernauts (Similar to the Flying Crossbowman and Allbowtross name situation) *A more obscure piece of trivia would relate to the jugular vein, which in a human, is located near the neck. The Juggerknights are first introduced in the level which, relative to the skull, appeared to be an area where the jugular vein would go through. Hence, the beginning of the name derivation from "jugular". *Speartons have a finishing move for Juggerknights in which the Spearton appears to be knocked back by the Juggerknight. But it then jumps on the Juggerknight and stabs it in the throat killing it. *Juggerknights have two finishing moves for Swordwrath, the first one in which the the Juggerknight takes the Swordwrath's sword and impales him with it. The second animations sees the Juggerknight lodging its axe into the Swordwrath's face, twirling him around for a while before slamming the Swordwrath into the earth and taking its axe out. *In game files Juggerknight is called "Death Knight". Deathknight_1280x800.jpg|Juggerknight Official Artwork. Category:Units Category:Tanks Category:Chaos Empire Units